Citroën
|years = 1919 - present |games = Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |cars = GT by Citroën Road Car GT by Citroën Race Car }} Citroën is a French automobile manufacturer based in Saint-Ouen, Seine-Saint-Denis, Paris. It was founded by André Citroën in 1919, making it one of the world's first mass-production car companies outside of the United States. Since 1976 it has been part of PSA Peugeot Citroën. Originally a mass-market car maker with relatively straightforward designs, Citroën shocked the world in 1934 with the innovative Traction Avant, the world's first mass-production front wheel drive car (1934–57). Other significant models include the H Van (1947–81), the 2CV (1948–90), the DS (1955–1975) and the CX (1974–91). Citroën has also made a sports car prototype, named the 'GT by Citroën'. Citroën made its Gran Turismo debut in Gran Turismo 2 and has appeared in all mainline games since. List of cars Gran Turismo 2 *Citroën Saxo 1.6i VTS *Citroën Xsara 1.8i 16V Exclusive *Citroën Xantia 3.0i V6 Exclusive '00 *Citroën Xsara Rally Car Gran Turismo 3 *Citroën Xsara Rally Car Gran Turismo 4 *Citroën 2CV Type A '54 *Citroën C3 1.6 '02 *Citroën C5 V6 Exclusive '03 *Citroën Xantia 3.0i V6 Exclusive '00 *Citroën Xsara VTR '03 *Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Citroën C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '05 *GT by Citroën '08 Gran Turismo PSP *Citroën 2CV Type A '54 *Citroën C3 1.6 '02 *Citroën C5 V6 Exclusive '03 *GT by Citroën '08 *GT by Citroën (SP Model) '08 *Citroën Xantia 3.0i V6 Exclusive '00 *Citroën Xsara VTR '03 *Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 Gran Turismo 5 Premium cars *Citroën C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '05 *Citroën C4 WRC '08 *GT by Citroën Concept '08 *GT by Citroën Road Car *GT by Citroën Race Car Standard cars *Citroën 2CV Type A '54 *Citroën C3 1.6 '02 *Citroën C5 V6 Exclusive '03 *Citroën Xantia 3.0i V6 Exclusive '00 *Citroën Xsara VTR '03 *Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 Gran Turismo 6 Detailed cars *Citroën C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '05 *Citroën C4 WRC '08 *GT by Citroën Concept '08 *GT by Citroën Road Car *GT by Citroën Race Car Simple cars *Citroën 2CV Type A '54 *Citroën C3 1.6 '02 *Citroën C5 V6 Exclusive '03 *Citroën Xantia 3.0i V6 Exclusive '00 *Citroën Xsara VTR '03 *Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 Gran Turismo Sport *Citroën DS3 Racing '11 *GT by Citroën Gr.4 *GT by Citroën Race Car Gr.3 *GT by Citroën Road Car Pictures in Gran Turismo 2 1996 Citroën Saxo 1.6i VTS.jpg|Citroën Saxo 1.6i VTS'96 1998 Citroën Xantia 3.0i v6.jpg|Citroën Xantia 3.0i v6'98 Citroën Xsara 1.8i 16V.jpg|Citroën Xsara 1.8i 16V Citroën Xsara Rally Car .jpg|Citroën Xsara Rally Car Pictures in Gran Turismo 4 citroen-2cv-type-a-54.jpg|Citroen 2CV Type A '54 citroen-c3-1.6-02.jpg|Citroen C3 1.6 '02 citroen-c5-v6-exclusive-03.jpg|Citroen C5 V6 Exclusive '03 citroen-xantia-3.0i-v6-exclusive-00.jpg|Citroen Xantia 3.5 V6 Exclusive '00 citroen-xsara-rally-car-99.jpg|Citroen Xsara Rally Car '99 citroen-xsara-vtr-03.jpg|Citroen Xsara VTR '03 Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT5 Prologue Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers Category:French Manufacturers